Impossible
by Stardust Light
Summary: I adopted this from RedWinged Leopard. this is after the Avengers and Nevermore but Fang never came back and Loki excape with the tesseract. In which he dropped on Max while flying for food with Iggy. How is he going to get her back or will he? T in later chapters! Better then it sounds. But Itex is still alive sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**I have adopted this story from RedWinged Leopard. And if you don't like that, you can PM her or me. Thank you. Well here is the Authors Note blah blah blah no one really likes them so ON WITH THE STORY. And also it will be a little different then hers and I do except flames. **

It was a dark, stormy night. Well forgot that start, hi I'm Maximum Ride well you know me. Well this is how me and my flock met the Avengers and let me tell you, hold on to your seats and read for yourself to know how it happened.

Well Iggy and I chose to scout ahead in search for food in New York when this small cube blue glowing thing fell on my left wing. It hurt and I went down but I'm alright now. I fell on my butt when I landed; Iggy was looking for anything wrong with my wing while I looked at the cube.

I could tell it was powerful in a way. It just gave off the radiation power like when you know that Gazzy has farted. It was big but it turned to a blue and gold ring when I picked it up. I chose to keep it to see what would happen.

I put it on my right ring finger and it was perfect size but when I tired to take it off; wouldn't bulge. So Iggy and I went to the nearest Chick a fil and got 8 chicken sandwiches and 10 spicy ones with large fries.

We were walking through woods when we heard a guy say "Give me that back!"

I turned to see two blondes with blue eyes. One had blue, red, and white spangle outfit with a matching color shield with a star. The other one had some kind of armor with a red cape and an over sized hammer.

I gave them the best confused and innocent Angel look I could offer. I wished Angel was there to read their minds but she was helping Nudge with her hair. I tilted my head to pull it off even more.

The one with a very dramatic red cape raised his hammer at me but the other put his hand up to block him. The American Flag man stepped closer to me but Iggy, with his dark sunglasses, stepped in front of me in a brotherly protective way.

I grabbed his hand and stood my ground, daring them to speak or even move. I tapped hand twice to tell him to run when I say. We had the same amount of food in our hands but I had a little more. I could run with this amount but I don't know about Iggy.

The American Flag raised his hands and spoke with a soft but firm voice, "Calm down. We are not going to hurt you but we need you to give us the cube."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled. I felt Iggy grab my hand and gave it a squeeze. I glared at the men and both look taken back. i tap his head twice again and yelled "Run!"

And that is how I ran faster then before and iggy wasn't keep up. I took all the bags from him and he kept up just fine. I looked behind me and saw American Flag running with us, almost keeping up. I almost thought of fling but thought against it.

I yelled at Angel in my head, hoping she could hear me. Then I saw Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy running to us. They all stopped and took a battle stance.

I smiled. They were the most perfect family you could have asked for. I felt a net and fell down. I yelled at them to go and don't look back and I would catch up after I get untangled.

The forgotten food was everywhere. I tried reaching for bark to cut the rope. I tired cutting it myself but only got burns. I tired finding a way out. And this happened in a span of five minutes before the one with an over sized hammer laughed at me.

I spitted in face but that just made him angry. He made his way to me and put me in this inhumane net and just dragged me back to where ever he was taking me.

I sighed and thought was used to this. I didn't yell. I didn't try fighting well not yet. At one point of the trip, I gave up hope and felt like dieing there and now. My eyes became blurry and unfocused.

When he dragged me back to where we were but there were others. I couldn't see what they looked like for it was too blurry for me. I heard a faint "Thor! What did you do?!" before I fainted into darkness and the feeling of loneness and misery.

XxXx

I felt around me and I found out I was on a table. I figured they were doing experiments on me. I thought I was in severs in New York and I was prepare for those rough hands of the enemy to drag me to a cage.

I felt a needle go in my arm. That's when I opened my eyes to the blinding lights and pulled away from them and tired to run away. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and pulled in a corner of the room.

I thought Fang before I heard a muff "Sorry," before darkness of sleep and worthlessness came back.

XxXx

The next time I woke up; I was in a comfortable bed. I heard movement to my left. I rolled over and was enjoying the warmth. I snapped my eyes open and bolted upright in the bed.

Where was I? What am I doing here? How could I be here? I looked around and saw the white walls and a black dresser. I looked to where the sound had been and saw over sized hammer dude.

All the memories that happened in the past . . . what two days? Three? I didn't know how long I was out but I needed to get to the flock. Or even worse they found out about my wings. I hope they didn't but I locked eyes with him.

His eyes showed kindness, sadness, but no happy glint; no madness or hungry for power in his baby blue eyes with his long lashes. His eyes remind me of Angel's and Gazzy's but that only was a pained reminder when I know that I have to go back to them.

I have to get back, I repeated in my head. I had to get back. I mumbled that I had to get back and got out of the bed in a awful rush that I completely fell before my feet could touch the floor. The cold, hard wood floor pressed against my red cheeks as I laid there.

The red cape man helped me up with gentle care. He had my forearms as I tired to stop my legs from shaking or failing to hold my weight again. When he helped me walk to what seem to be a living room. And that was only the beginning to what was really set in place.


	2. a new beganning

Red Cape Man helped me to a white couch that was in front of a very large TV. One foot in front the other, I thought as if I would forget. As he put me on the end of the couch, I took a good look around the room; white walls, dark brown couch, and dark brown love seat with a TV.

I looked to my right and saw America Flag Guy, on the love seat, reading a "Following Instructions for Dummies" book. I gave him a funny look before I tired, and failed, to stand with out falling on the ground. My knees gave out and I completely went down in a down fall wreak. My jaw hit the floor before the rest of my body could.

The intense pain ran from my cheek to my neck. My arms pushed up so I could take the weight off my jaw and get up back to the couch. I felt a pair of smooth, huge hands of the side of my arms. I looked over to see the red face of The America Flag Guy. He helped me to my seat while a new face came into the room. She had red shoulder length hair and blue-ish green eyes. She wore a black cat suit with weapons in every place she took fit them in. I watched as she limped to the couch and lay down. She suddenly looks at me when her feet touched me while she tired to stretch.

She shot me a glare as if studying me to see if I would attack. I turned my head to see a guy with a bow and arrow. His dark blonde hair was spiked like Gazzy's hair and he had a strange purple outfit on and, like the Cat suit Woman, had dirt and blood, everywhere, on them. I gave them all a strange look but I made no move to stand and walk away.

The Purple Archer gave me a funny look but didn't say anything. He just started walking to the loveseat to sit down with America Flag. Over Sized Hammer walked to get the two partners a first aid kit. I watched him walk, to what seemed to be a supplies closet, until he opened the door and grab the stuff.

I looked back at the furious red head, to only see the front door open again. A middle aged man come in. His brown hair, in a bed head, seemed to match his tired but awake brown eyes. The smirk on his face grew when he saw me on the end of the couch. My frowns deepen when I saw a man who I used to trust, Jeb.

I hold back my urge to stand out and break his ribs again. For one, I didn't want to face plant again. And second, I didn't want to face those people yet.

"Good job, Cap. Well done, Thunderpants. I never knew you two had it in you to catch a little girl the way you two did!" Bed Head said while patting both, Over Sized Hammer and America Flag, on the back.

I knew I was going to be their enemy and at that point, I put on my best death glare at all of them. I saw Jeb frown and try to touch my face but I just spit in his betraying face.

"What was that for, sweetheart?" Jeb said while wiping my spit with his thumb. He made another move to touch my head but I just punched him in the face. By that point, Cat Suit Woman and America Flag moved out of their seats to stop me from attacking again and help Jeb up.

I stood from my place without falling on my face but I did have wobbly knees. I shook the throbbing pain in my leg and said, "You have left me alone, Jeb."

"Why would I leave my daughter?" Jeb snapped back.

"The same way you left Ari when you took us!" I yelled at him before I limped to the door.

Jeb look taken back while he set on the floor but before I turned the handle, I turned back around and smirked down at Jeb.

**Hey sorry its short but I thought this was a good place to stop. Read and review. **

**Oh and since I have you here. How should max make her exit?**

**Make a boring one by walking out the door.**

**Break a window and fly out **

**Or keep her secret from them by going by the door which is just like a but who cares! **


	3. in whic miggy happens

I run out of the building before anything was said. I took the stairs because I hate small spaces. After 30 flights of stairs, I had almost made it to the first floor before I tripped and went tumbling the rest of the way. I wiped the blood from my chin and made my way to getting up.

I, finally, got outside and made my way to the place I took flock to met, in case, we got separated. I had past all the stores before I reached the park. When I got to the secret pond we found, I saw Angel and Nudge doing their hair and talking.

I froze where I was before a huge smile plastered itself on my face. I saw Total yelling, "Max! Max! I missed you!" while running towards me. Nudge and Angel look up and took a running start towards me too.

Nudge gave me a bone-crushing hug before Gazzy and Iggy gave me another one while Angel cried tears of joy.

_ We thought you would never come, Max. _Angel said to me, mentally.

_Don't worry, sweetheart. I will always come back, no matter what._ I replied while smiling and gave another round of hugs to every one.

Before I could give Iggy another hug, he did something that surprised everyone, he kissed me. It was a quick kiss but still a kiss.

Everyone gasped at Iggy and me. I was blushing badly but not as bad as Iggy. I just kept staring at Iggy while Nudge and Angel were squealing at us and Gazzy was just dumbstruck at us.

After a few minutes past, I kissed Iggy back. Gazzy left with Total while he pushed Nudge and Angel back to give us space.

Iggy put his arms around my waist while I had my arms over his shoulder and neck while my hands were tangled in his hair.

When Iggy and I heard giggling and gagging sounds from the back of a bush, we separated and went to back to just a good flock hug. I had never thought my day would end like this but of course, Jeb had to ruin it with his new friends.

Iggy and Angel knew that they just got there and was spying on us. We heard whispering and even felt someone watching us.

"Run!" was my only respond before we run like hell.

"Crap" was the only thing I heard before we were out of there and in the streets of New York, once again.

I grabbed Iggy's and Angel's hand while Angel grabbed Nudge's and iggy grabbed Gazzy's. We walked to the nearest bus station and got our tickets. We took our seats at the back of the bus and I grabbed a seat by Iggy. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy was sitting across from us and was looking at us.

"Who were those guys, Max? They were thinking about you." Angel said from her spot beside Gazzy and Nudge.

I explained everything about what happened. During the story, Iggy put his arm around my shoulder and Nudge smiled at us before she told me what happened to them.

"When we only saw Iggy with no food or you, we were confused but he told us about you telling him to go when you got captured. We didn't know what to do so we went to Wendy's and ate. Then we went to the pond and waited and waited and waited some more. Then after two days, you came back and gave us all hugs and then Iggy kissed you and you were all like "oh my gosh, what just happened" and he was like "did I just really kiss Max." And it was just really cute!" Nudge said in a period of five seconds and in one breath.

I blushed at her last comment but shrugged it off. The only thing that matter was I was with my family again. I laid my head on Iggy's shoulder before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Authors note

**A/N I'm super sorry I haven't updated at all. I had school problems, family problems, getting everything ready for end of the school year. I give you permission to just rant me out. I deserve it to who ever actually stayed with my awful excuse of a story. But anyway I will update soon. Hopefully, in the next two weeks. Thanks to all of those who did stay with me. I don't see how you did but thanks ;) **


	5. the real chapter four

I opened my eyes to see Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge sleeping on the seat beside Iggy and me. I couldn't think of life without them. I looked around the room-like cart and saw a couple in the front of the room. The guy's hair was black like Fang's and the girl had the palest blonde hair I ever seen before. I turned around to the back of the cart and saw an all too familiar face of Jeb and his new "friends." Rape Cape Dude was in normal clothes and American Flag Guy was also in normal clothes. I bolted back around and hoped they didn't see me.

They are never going to get my family. I shook Iggy awake and tried to wake the kids without moving to where Jeb and them could see me but it was kindof hard because they are ACROSS for me. I bit back a curse and then suddenly the train came to a quick holt. I held my arms out in front of me so I wouldn't hit my head on the seat. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were now fully awake. I looked behind me and Jeb and them were gone. I had a moment of pure terror but forced to put a calm expression.

I told Iggy where to run and when. I motioned the rest of the flock the same thing. I counted down from three to one before we sprinted out of the cart and into the next one. I looked behind us and saw a flash of green and black before I was knocked down by Red Cape Dude. The flock was still running so I signed a breath of relief. I watched him before I kicked his feet from under him. I sprinted but he grabbed my right leg. I kicked and thrashed before I saw the flash of green and black.

I kicked one more time before America Flag came and took my arms. I saw the flocks' eyes on me and told Angel _Go find Dr. D. I will be fine. Don't worry. _I winked at them before I was carried off. I was surprised no one gave us a funny look. I thought back to when I was in France with Angel, Ari, and Nudge when the boys were in California. I have no idea of why I thought back to that but I didn't think much of it.

I saw Jeb and gave him the best death glare I could muster as I was dragged by the two men. My mind flashed an image of Jeb when we were burying Ari in Germany. I understand wanting to project his only child now but why was it me? Couldn't it be someone else? I remember all the times Jeb would take care of us before he vanished off the face of earth all those years ago. After that, I kept my mind on finding ways to escape and where they were taking me. I wondered if they were of all the mutates and about me being one also. I wondered if they really knew who they were working for and if they know what he was done in the past. The mistakes he made with Ari, me and the whole flock. I wondered what really happened to Fang. He just gave me a freaking letter before he vanished and saying he will meet me in twenty years.

I kept a straight way when I was thrown in a sleek, black car. I looked at the two men who dragged me away and said "May I ask what is your names? So I don't have to keep calling you American Flag and Red Cape with an Over-sized Hammer."

I got no answer so I gave them a questioning look before I said in a British accent, "Are you two deaf? Great now I know a blind guy and two deaf people. That's just smashing."

Jeb gave me a warning glare to shut up so I just rolled my eyes and mumbled "You are not the boss of me."

I crossed my arms and look at the window before I gave a yawn. I am bored and we all know I hate being in cars so me being me. "Are we there yet, American Flag?"

He gave me a glance at my nickname for him but he didn't say anything. I signed. I'm so freaking bored. Again I tried, "Are we there yet, my Red Cape Friend?"

He glared at me but he just signed and just started at me. It was unnerving at first but it softened up a bit. I pushed my dirty blonde bangs out of my eyes. I noticed the American Flag guy looking at me with a questioning look. I looked down at my clothes and noted I needed a bath and new clothes. My shirt and jacket had ripped spots plus with blood and mud. I need a bath for my hair covered in blood and mud and I got blood and mud, again, all over me but I wasn't too gory. I think I have a spit lip but that's all, really.

I yawned. I hope the flock finds Dr. D and stay there while I deal with this. I can handle escaping on my own or causing mischief for these people. I yawn, again. I tried staying awake but my eyes flutter slightly. I tilt my head forward and close my eyes for a second. The image of the flock dead on little operating tables, open and dissected, was the first thing I saw. I opened my eyes and bolt back.

Everyone's eyes were on me but I looked down. Cold sweat covered my body as I tried to slow my racing heart. I looked up to see everyone with a worried or confused expression. I looked back down and covered my face with my hair to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. I wouldn't cry in front of strangers and Jeb. I wouldn't but the thought stayed in my mind. It burning in the back of my mind and wouldn't leave. I felt a hand on my back and saw America Flag looking at me with a worried expression. I didn't flinch away from his touch. It reminded me of a brother comforting his little sister when she had nightmares. I set back up and crossed my arms. I looked down at my combat boots and waited for the car ride to end.

I signed. I never liked car rides and Jeb knew that. I think he's trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible. I looked out of the window to see the same flash of black and green again. "Is it just me or are we being followed by a flash of black and green? Seriously this is the third time I have seen it. Has anyone else seen it?" I said while eyeing everyone, carefully.

All there heads shook no. I signed and counted it off as a side effect of something. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling of the car. The black fabric, covered the ceiling, had no lint or clips of black furies. It was perfect. I guess that's what you get when you are rich. I snorted at rich people. Life so easy, everyone doing your work for you. The one thing they can't do is spend time with their children. I snorted again. I thought of how life would be if we were never attack by erasers that day. Taking angel and then just leaving. I thought of how it would be if Jeb never left us. All the pain and misery that we been through, would never happen. Fang would still be here. I wouldn't know who Dylan was. That would be my perfect life but since everyone hates me. I'm stuck in a car with Jeb and strangers I just really met but I don't know their names.

My stomach growled. I signed again and hoped for lunch or dinner soon. My stomach growls again. Just when everything is silent my stomach wants to sing the song of its people. Just great. I wish it would shut up. I rolled my eyes at Jeb handing me a candy bar but I took the bar anyway. Free food is the best kind of food. I took a bite and felt the chocolate goodness on my tongue. I licked the melted chocolate when I ate the last piece of the Milky Way.

The radio, suddenly, turned on and was blaring Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. I listened and nodded my head to the beat. I licked the melted chocolate when I ate the last piece of the Milky Way. I leaned back against my seat and signed. I want some food and sleep, is that so hard to ask for. I closed by my eyes before the car took a sudden stop and the front windshield broke.

**I know this took more then two weeks and Im sorry. PLEASEDONTKILLME haha thanks for staying with my story. Well whoever did anyway. Review please**

Bottom of Form


End file.
